


Vulnerable

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, basically a lot of fluff that goes downhill, implied - Freeform, the only story to paint Filbrick in a sympathetic light, the story of how the twins came to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: Filbrick Pines is a loner with no friends and an absent father living with his mother. He never expected his world to change until Cassandra Johnson entered it and then everything changes both for the better and for the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we all know Filbrick's a jerk, but I wanted to write Ma Pines making Filbrick blush and then it turned into their entire story together and it ended up with Filbrick having a reason for being the way he is. Well... you'll find out.

Cassandra clutches the baby to her chest and stares in disbelief at her husband’s back as he slams the door and locks it.

He prowls away from the living room and towards the kitchen with a stormy look that she’s only seen scarcely in her nearly 20 years knowing him.

“Filbrick, what the hell?!” Cassandra demands while rushing to the door to try and flag down her son before he goes too far.

“It’s too late, Cass,” Filbrick rumbles with a deep sense of regret in his voice. “He’s already gone…”

She knows he’s always had quite the temper but ever since the miscarriage and her mother’s death it’s gotten worse. She should’ve done more… maybe then she could have prevented this.

She doesn’t even recognize him anymore.

* * *

## First Sight

Ages: 14 &15

* * *

“Be sure to pick up some milk while you’re out!” A woman’s voice calls as a young man exits with his school books at hand.

“Yeah, okay, Ma,” the young man shouts back as he closes the door after himself.

He make his way down the road at a steady pace- not leisurely, but not brisk either.

This young man is quite the looker with broad shoulders, a barrel chest, a strong chin, and brunette hair that leans toward the light side.

His name isn’t that well known- not his first name anyway. His daddy- however- is known throughout all of New Jersey- it seemed. His mother eventually had to change her name to successfully get anything done around town. Pines isn’t exactly a _respectable_ name because of the man that fathered him.

Filbrick Pines doesn’t know much about his father, but what he does know was that he left and never came back before he could even talk. Filbrick had to become the man of the house and was taught how to be a man by his mother and “aunts” really.

“Isn’t that the same outfit he had on the day before?” Some girl whispers to one of her friends as he walks by.

Like he wasn’t used to hearing whispers like that anymore.

“Shut up. He’s cleaned up nice- ain’t you ever heard of washing clothes?” The other girl snaps.

Now that was new. No one ever comes to his defense which is why he gets into a lot of fights.

He regards the girl that came to his defense. She has wavy dark brown hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. She wears about as much makeup as the next girl and makes the dark pink dress she’s wearing look good. She looks good.

Filbrick smirks when she blushes and continues on his way.

He isn’t used to getting attention from girls… but then again until now he hadn’t paid any of the girls at his school much mind. All of them were stuck up. None of them cared about a poor kid trying to get an education while his mother broke her back to make sure he was taken care of.

Well… maybe not all of them.

* * *

## First Meeting

Ages: 14 & 15

* * *

_So far so good,_ Filbrick thinks during his last class of the day.

Not a day went by that he didn’t get in trouble for something whether it be a smart comment earning him a ruler to his hand or a fight with another student. He was hopeful that today would be the first in a long line of days where he _didn’t_ get in trouble.

He’s done all he can to avoid it. He ate lunch out where he wouldn’t run into anybody, he kept his lips tight when any of the students tried to get at him, and he didn’t say anything sarcastic to the teachers. He went out of his way to not get into trouble.

But fate had never given him luck when it came to staying out of trouble. After the last bell rang is when it happened.

Greyson Litmore happened.

The large football player shoves past in on the way out of the school, causing Filbrick to drop all of his books.

He lets out an irritated breath and bent down to pick up his books- he has to be good for one day. No fights. Then after one day it’ll be smooth sailing from then on- no more getting into trouble and putting his mother through stress.

“Bending over just like your m-”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish whatever insult he’s about to say before Filbrick’s fist meets his cheek.

Filbrick doesn’t say much as he pummels the football player into the ground. A few teachers have to pull him off of Greyson and once they did, Filbrick takes a deep breath and glares down at him.

“Go to the principle’s office,” one of the teachers orders.

Filbrick wants to keep going, but instead of moves to pick up his books to do as told.

“Now,” the teacher says while pushing him a bit.

Filbrick grits his teeth and grabs the books and homework and then continues on his way to the principle’s office.

The principle sighs and slumps in his chair upon the sight of Filbrick. “What happened this time, Mr. Pines?”

Filbrick sits in the chair across from him. “Just tell me what the sentence is.”

“I’m gonna have to call your mother-”

“ _Please_ don’t do that, Mr. Bennet! Gimme detention for a week- no- a month! In school suspension- _anything_ but calling my Ma,” Filbrick begs.

Mr. Bennet sighs and runs a hand through his thinning hair. “I’m sorry, Mr. Pines, but I have to call her and tell her you’re suspended for three days. Now, what’s your mother’s number?”

 

Filbrick grips his hair in his fist and takes several breaths ten minutes after leaving the school about a block away from home. He was scared to go home- to see that disappointed look on his mother’s face.

_What’m I gonna do?_

“Hey, are you okay?”

Filbrick looks up at the girl from earlier that defended him. She’s looking down at him with concerned dark brown eyes with her books in her arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he grumbled. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was on my way back home from a friend’s house.”

Filbrick fixes his hair and gets up. “You shouldn’t walk home alone. Where do ya live?”

_Already late comin’ home anyway, might as well have a good reason._

“A few blocks from here,” she replies with a fain’t blush on her face. “Thank you, Pines.”

“Filbrick,” he corrects and then asks- to save himself, “What’s your name?”

“Cassandra Johnson,” she replies as they begin walking.

“You’re not in my class, are you?” He asks- he’s never really been good at keeping up with his classmates, but he doesn’t think she’s part of hiss class.

“No, I’m a sophomore,” she replies.

A year under him.

_Interesting_ , he thinks.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, have a good night,” he says while turning to walk away.

“You too,” she replies while slipping inside of her home.

* * *

## First (Real) Meeting

Ages: 15 (Cass) & 16 (Fil)

* * *

Filbrick grumbles under his breath as he picks up the books and papers Greyson Litmore knocked out of his hands. It’d taken a lot not to punch him in the face, but so long as he says nothing about his mother Filbrick can restrain himself.

“Here,” a feminine voice says while holding out one of his books.

Filbrick blinks at her.

He can’t remember her name for the life of him but he remembers this is one of the few people that’s ever bother speaking up on his behalf. She has tanned skin and dark brown eyes and her dark brown hair is in a loose bun at the moment- she usually wears it down.  At the moment she’s wearing a pink dress and hanging over her arm is a red jacket. He thinks he walked her home the beginning of last school year or something.

“Thank you,” he says as he takes the book.

“Don’t mind that Greyson,” she says while continuing to help him pick up his books. “He’s an asshole.”

He’s not used to girls cursing- save for his mother, her friends and a couple of the girls around school- and he’s never expected _her_ to curse.

“Y-yeah, he is.” After everything’s picked up he quickly stands and holds out his hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

“Thank you,” she says and takes his hand.

She holds it a second longer than necessary before dropping his hand and it causes him to blush faintly.

“So- uh- what’s your name?”

“Cassandra Johnson,” she replies. “You’re Filbrick Pines, right?”

“Yes,” he replies.

“You’re only a year older than me,” she replies. “Nice to officially meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replies and then clears his throat. “Do you- uh- do you need someone to walk you home?”

“Nice as that would be my mom’s picking me up, but I may take you up on that offer one day,” she replies with a sly smile.

Filbrick blinks owlishly down at her and then only snaps out of it when he hears a honk.

“There’s my ride. See you later, Filbrick,” she says and makes her way to her father’s car.

“G’dbye, Cassandra,” he replies and watches her get into the car.

_Did… did that just happen?_

* * *

## Avoidance

Ages: 15 & 16

* * *

“Y’know, you can’t avoid me forever,” Cassandra says to Filbrick as she walks with him down the hallway. “We’re gonna be friends.”

“I’m saving you a lot of trouble,” he assures.

“Oh, really? Because it’s a lot more trouble trying to catch up with you.”

Filbrick glances at her and says, “You’ve seen how many fights I get into. I’m nothing but trouble.”

“I know you only fight over your mom and when they come at you. You don’t ever try and pick fights.”

“You’d learn to hate me. Like father, like son,” Filbrick shrugs, doing his best to get her to give up on this argument.

“I don’t think you’re anything like him,” she counters. “You don’t want to be anything like him and so you won’t be.”

“You know my family’s reputation- you’d only get yours dragged down.”

“I don’t care. You’re a sweet guy. Let ‘em talk,” she shrugs.

He looks down at her and then slowly asks, “Why are you even bothering to try with me?”

“Because I see someone that’s worth it inside that tough outer layer. You just wanna be loved and cared for. You want a friend.”

He looks away. “What makes you think that?”

“Because you’re giving me the time of day and you’re not trying very hard to push me away,” she replies. “And you keep looking at groups of friends like you’re jealous and lonely.”

“You should get to class,” he rumbles instead of acknowledging what she’s just said.

“Alright. See ya, tiger,” she says with a flirtatious in his direction.

He blushes in surprise and quickly ducks into his class with his mind racing over this girl.

* * *

## Absence

Ages: 15 & 16

* * *

_She’s wrong, I_ am _trying to push her away,_ he thinks while turning off his light and making his way to his bed. _I don’t want anything to do with her. I don’t even think about her._

Filbrick lies in his bed and tries to get in a comfortable position.

He winds up on his back staring at the ceiling and thinking about Cassandra. Fiery, sweet Cassandra who keeps pursuing him despite everything he’s told her that would keep normal girls away from him.

But she’s not a normal girl. She’s perceptive and sly and cute-

“Oh no,” he mutters to himself and then covers his face with his hands as said face turns red. _Damn it… she’s probably onto something…_

* * *

## Friendship

Ages: 15 & 16

* * *

“Okay, I give up,” he groans as he sits beside Cassandra near the end of breakfast.

Cassandra’s eyes light up. “Really?!”

He can’t help the small smile on his lips at how excited she is. “Yeah, I’ll be your friend.”

“Fantastic!”

Filbrick is taken aback as she throws her arms around his neck in a hug. It takes him a moment, but he hugs back and blushes bashfully.

“That’s- uh… that’s good,” he mutters, clearing his throat after a moment.

Cassandra pulls away. “Sorry. I was just excited.”

“No, it’s fine,” he assures and smirks as the first bell rings. “It’s actually really cute.”

He stands up and makes his way to this first class with his face beat red. _Did I actually say that out loud?! You idiot!_

Unbeknownst to him, he’s left Cassandra in a flustered mess with cheeks on fire. _Did he actually say that? Does… he really think I’m cute?_

* * *

## Single Parent Homes

Ages: 15 & 17

* * *

“What’re your folks like?” Filbrick asks.

"Oh, my Ma’s great. Real sweet and can cook anything. She’s a bit… hectic, but I love her anyway,” Cassandra says immediately.

“And your Pa?”

Cassandra’s eyes grow sad. “Uh…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Filbrick quickly replies.

“No, it’s okay,” she says. She gulps and then speaks quietly, “My dad died about five years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Filbrick murmurs.

He hates seeing her so sad.

“It’s fine,” she replies. “I don’t think about it much so… yeah.”

“You should think about him,” Filbrick insists. “At least you can remember yours.”

Cassandra grimaces. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? It’s not like I wanna remember a deadbeat who walked out before I could even talk… I mean, I’ve got Ma and she’s been doing a great job without him.”

The bell rings for the first class and they part ways for the time being.

* * *

## Going Steady

Ages 15 & 17

* * *

For a while Filbrick’s been friends with Cassandra Johnson. Many nights he’s lied awake thinking about her and many fights he’s gotten into over dumb guys making fun of her or trying to pressure or hurt her. She’s his closest and only _real_ friend if he’s honest with himself. Sure there are her friends that he’s grown attached to, fighting over them as well and walking them someplace when they ask to be walked, but despite that she’s the only one he’s bothered to open up to even remotely.

Which is why taking this risk is so heavy on his mind. He could lose her over his feelings and he doesn’t think he could bear that. He’d give up the only _true_ friend he’s ever had.

He takes a deep breath and says, “Hey, Cass?”

“Yeah?” She asks while turning to face him.

_No backing down now…_ “Would you… liketogosteadywithme?”

“What was that?” She asks, leaning forward so she can hear his quiet mutterings.

_Stop being a wimp!_ “Would you like to go steady with me?”

She’s silent for a long moment, staring at him in shock.

“Y-you don’t have to! I’m fine with staying friends. In fact it’s probably better that way. Let’s forget I ever said anything. It’s not like-”

Cassandra’s hand is over his mouth in an instant and she has an amused smile on her lips. “You think too much.”

He blushes in embarrassment and mutters through her hand, “Sorry.”

“Of _course_ I’ll go steady with you.”

Filbrick stares down at her for a long moment in disbelief. “Really?”

Cassandra smiles up at him. “ _Yes_. You’re the sweetest guy I know under all that tough guy act. I’d be an idiot not to say yes.”

Filbrick clears his throat and tries to calm the fire on his face. “So- uh…”

“Let’s just go slow and keep doing what we’ve been doing,” Cassandra suggests when she finds him at a loss for words.

“Okay,” he nods and is suddenly grateful the first girl he’s ever gone out with is someone so amazing.

* * *

## Worry

Ages: 15 & 17

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Cassandra asks as she settles next to him on the bench and then notices a bruise on his cheek. “Was it Greyson again?”

Filbrick looks over at Cassandra and shakes his head. “No, just… some drunk guy on the walk home.”

Cassandra looks at him disbelievingly and says, “You have a horrible poker face.”

“Coming from the gambling queen herself,” he half jokes.

She waves off that comment and she asks with worry leaking into her features. “What happened?”

Filbrick smiles at her. “Nothing to worry about… c’mon, I’ll walk you to class.”

Cassandra sighs and walks with him to her class.

* * *

## Meeting the Mom Part 1: A Lovely Evening

Ages: 15 & 17

* * *

“Relax, you’ll be fine,” Cassandra assures while fixing his collar. “It’s just my Ma and she’ll love you.”

“You say that and yet I’m still not convinced,” Filbrick grumbles as he fixes his sleeves.

“Just relax and be yourself. You won me over that way didn’t you?” Cassandra asks with a sly smile.

Filbrick smiles back down at her, feeling a little more confident.

“C’mon, let’s go inside,” she says while taking his hand and heading inside of her home.

Filbrick follows and closes the door after himself with his stomach fluttering with nervousness.

“Cass?” An older woman’s voice calls.

“Yeah, Ma. Filbrick’s here!”

“Oh! Let me come out and look at him!”

A few moments later a woman walks out with her chestnut colored hair pulled into a low bun. She looks very similar to Cassandra in many ways, but there are some differences that are quite obvious like her hair and skin color as well as the shape of her face.

The woman beams upon seeing him and he’s taken aback by such a reaction- he expected her to turn him away because he was the Pines boy. “Oh my! Aren’t you a handsome young man?”

Filbrick smiles bashfully with his cheeks feeling a little warm.

“Ma, this is Filbrick Pines, Fil, this is my ma,” Cassandra introduces.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Johnson,” he says as he shakes her hand.

“Please, call me Ma Johnson- most do,” she replies.

“Ma Johnson,” he nods and lets her hand drop.

“Dinner’s just finished. Why don’t you come and tell me about yourself?”

The night went well. Filbrick finds himself loving being around the woman- she’s such a positive and fun woman. Much more fun than any adults he knows.

* * *

## First Kiss

Ages: 15 & 17

* * *

It’d been a couple of months since they’d started dating and Filbrick’s noticed that Cassandra’s been biting her lip in thought all night and every now and again he’s caught her staring at him. Being one who hasn’t had much experience dating (or with girls in general) he isn’t picking up what she’s putting down.

He gets out of his car and walks around and opens the door for her, helping her out.

"I still can’t believe our team won,” Filbrick says as he walks with her up the steps.

“After sucking for twenty years, it sure is a surprise,” Cassandra replies while digging around for her keys in her bag which she would _normally_ have out by now.

“Are you alright?” Filbrick asks.

She seems… flustered which is completely out of character for her.

“I’m fine,” she replies and then stares at him for a long moment.

Her mother’s advice runs through her head as she looks up at Filbrick. _“That boy’s too shy; he isn’t gonna kiss you first. You go ahead and kiss him.”_

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, screw it,” she mutters under her breath.

Before he can ask what she means she’s grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down so that as she steps forward on her toes their lips can meet.

Filbrick’s frozen in place with eyes wide and face on _fire._

Cassandra breaks the kiss and she grins seeing him so flustered- she’s never seen his face so red before!

“G’night, Fil,” she says quietly.

“G-g’night, Cass,” he stutters.

Once she’s closed the door and he’s walking down the steps does it finally click what just happened.

_She kissed me…_

“She kissed me!” He grins proudly and then gets in his car feeling like he’s on cloud nine.

* * *

## Meeting the Mom Part 2: A Disaster

Ages: 16 & 17

* * *

“Why haven’t I ever met your Ma?”

Filbrick runs a hand through his hair and tries not to grimace at the shoulder pain from a fight he got in earlier that day. “Well… I don’t think it’s really all that necessary.”

“Says the one that insisted that he meat my ma,” Cassandra deadpans with disbelief.

“I… I don’t think you two will get along,” he admits.

“Think- you don’t know.”

FIlbrick refuses to meet her gaze. “You’re not gonna stop asking are you?”

“It’s important for your girlfriend to meet your ma.”

After a while he sighs. “Alright… Is Thursday night good?”

“Why not Friday night?”

“She’s gotta work,” he lies.

Cassandra ignores the lie for now and nods. “Alright.”

 

“Ma, please. You promised me you wouldn’t drink on work nights,” Filbrick begs when he sees her grabbing one of her bottles from the cabinet while he’s in the middle of cleaning.

She’s just gotten off from work and he’s been trying to clean the place up for when Cassandra comes over.

“I’m off tomorrow. Didn’t I tell you?”

_Shit, I can’t have Cassandra meet her when she’s_ drunk, he thinks. “No! Ma, can I have a quarter for the payphone?”

“Why?” The woman demands.

“So I can talk to it,” Filbrick grumbles sarcastically.

“What was that?” She snaps while narrowing her eyes at him,

“So I can _talk_ to someone,” Filbrick insists.

“What’s got your boxers in a bunch?”

He groans in frustration and sighs when she has her first glass. “Look, ma, I’m having a girl over for dinner. She’s real nice. I was gonna surprise you!”

The woman’s eyes harden. “A girl? You’re supposed to be focusing on school, not on chasing girls’ skirts! You’re gonna end up just like your father doing that!”

“I’m focusing on school! Ma, she’s nice and she helps me stay outta trouble. Please, just give her a chance!”

“I’m gonna need another drink,” his mother grumbles while pouring another glass.

“ _No_ , you don’t. Put the bottle away- you can drink as much as you want when she leaves,” Filbrick promises while trying to get the alcohol away from her.

She elbows him in the gut. “Don’t put your hands on me, boy! I’ll drink as much as I want, your little whore here or not.”

“Don’t call her that!”

“Or you’ll do what?” She dares and keeps going when he doesn’t say anything. “I told you no girls until you’re not under my roof anymore and what do you do? You get some floosy.”

Filbrick bites his tongue and doesn’t say anything- if he opens his mouth he may regret it.

There’s a knock on the door and and his heart drops.

_No, it can’t be time already!_

He looks at the clock and it is.

He goes to answer the door and grimaces when his mother shouts, “Go get your little whore!”

Filbrick opens the door and finds Cassandra standing there with a shocked expression.

He sighs, “Cass-”

“That her?! You wanted me to meet her! Bring her in!” His mother shouts from the kitchen.

Filbrick grips the handle tighter and closes his eyes. “Please… go home, Cass…”

“Fil-”

“ _Please,_ ” he begs as he hears his mother coming closer.

Cassandra sighs in defeat. “Alright.”

Filbrick closes the door when she stars walking away from the house and turns to deal with his mother.

He knows he’s in for quite the conversation with Cassandra the next day.

* * *

## Talking

Ages: 16 & 17

* * *

“What happened yesterday?!” Cassandra demands as soon as she catches sight of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think my mom would start drinking until Friday. If I’d known she were off today I wouldn’t’ve had you come over.”

“Does she always talk like that?” Cassandra asks.

Filbrick is quiet for a long moment before he shakes his head. “No… she just wants me to get good grades and make it in this world… no distractions…”

Cassandra frowns. “Am I a distraction?”

“No,” he’s quick to say.

“Then what am I?”

“You’re… you’re the best thing that’s happened to me if I’m honest…”

“What?” She asks with bewilderment.

“First friend- and then your friends became my friends… Honestly I’ve never been so happy.”

Cassandra makes a face and takes his hand. “Does… does that mean she’s never let you have any friends?”

He’s quiet for a long moment before he says, “Have you ever known the Pines boy to hang around anyone? It’s just been me and ma and my “aunts” since before I can remember. Ain’t ever had friends.”

Cassandra’s grip tightens on his hand and she looks up into his eyes. “That’s no way to live…”

“It’s the only way I know how,” he admits and then thinks for a moment. “Well… it was… now I have you and the others…”

Cassandra smiles. “And we’ll stay with you.”

He smiles back and hugs her. “Thank you.”

* * *

## Movie Night

Ages: 16 & 17

* * *

He’d asked one of the few guy friends- because Cassandra’s friends became _his_ friends somewhere along the line without him noticing until one day he found himself driving a few of them home and chattering happily with them- he had what movie to see for a date and he’d suggested a movie. The first time Filbrick took her to a scary movie he was pleasantly surprised she was snug against his side almost the entire time.

And thus it became a thing he’d do every once in a while. Over the past year he’s gotten comfortable with her and been able to open up a bit. He even had her meet his mother  This time turned out much different from the rest.

“That movie was pretty good,” she says while hooked onto his arm.

“I liked it,” he agrees and opens the door for her so she can get in his car. He goes around to his side and starts up the car. “To your house?”

“Do you mind if we just park somewhere?” She asks.

“Uh… sure,” he says. “Where?”

“Oh, uh… Over there,” she says while pointing to a secluded area.

He pulls into the secluded area and gulps nervously.

She’d been dropping quite a few hints and he’s feeling all sorts of emotions from excitement to pure nervousness. Making out? Yes, they can and have done that several times… this? It’s a whole different ballgame and neither of them really know what they’re doing.

“Are you sure?” They ask at the same time and then they both chuckle softly at the awkwardness of it all.

“I’m ready… are you?” Cassandra asks while taking his hand in hers.

“Yes,” he murmurs while pecking her lips.

* * *

## Pregnant

Ages: 16 & 17

* * *

“What’s wrong, Cass?”

Cassandra takes a breath and pats the couch cushion next to her. “I- uh- I need to tell you something.”

Filbrick sits beside her and glances takes her hand. “What is it?”

“I’m… I’m pregnant,” she answers quietly as if afraid of his reaction.

He blinks with disbelief. “W-what?”

“I’m pregnant, Fil,” she says clearly.

He’s quiet for a long time, his mind running a mile a minute.

He’s only 17 and he’s gonna be a father. He hasn’t even gotten to his senior year in high school. He doesn’t even have a real job except for the odd one or two.

“What’re you thinking?” She asks curiously.

“I… everything,” he sighs and leans back in the seat. “Are we… are we really gonna be parents?”

She nods slowly.

He licks his lips and takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m… I’m making plans in case you don’t wanna help me with the baby-”

“Let me stop you right there,” he says and sits up so he can look straight into his eyes. “I’m gonna stay right here with you and the baby every step of the way and we’re gonna make it.”

She looks at him for a long moment and then smiles softly. “I knew you weren’t anything like your pa…”

He smiles a little. “Thanks.”

“You gonna marry her?!” Ma Johnson calls from another room- probably the kitchen.

Filbrick blushes fiercely and hides his face, refusing to look at Cassandra. “Yes, ma’am!”

Cassandra laughs quietly and kisses his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Filbrick peeks up at her and smiles and then leans forward and kisses her forehead.

* * *

## From One Home to the Next

Ages: 16 & 17

* * *

“Ma! Stop! Stop!” Filbrick says while flinching away from her as he hits him.

“I _told_ you to focus on school! I told you to break it off with her! And what happened?! You knocked her up and you’re gonna be just like your father!”

"No, I’m not!”

He gets socked in the jaw and he ends up biting his tongue. He looks up after swallowing the mouthful of blood and finds her going into his room.

“You’re a bastard child! I gave you everything and how do you repay me?!”

“Ma, I’m not gonna end up like him!” He walks into his doorway and gets his things thrown at him. “What’re you doing?!”

“I’m not gonna have some ungrateful little bastard in my home! Get out!”

He stares at his mother in shock. “Ma-”

“Don’t call me that! I didn’t give birth to such a disrespectful and disobedient child! That little whore did this!”

“Don’t call her that! She’s the best thing that’s ever happened-”

“ _Oh_ , don’t give me that spiel! Ever since she came into your life your grades have slipped- don’t think I didn’t notice- and now you’re just like your _father! Get out!_ ”

“St-”

His bedside lamp is thrown at him and he hisses as the glass breaks against his face. Filbrick trembles and stares up at his mother whose face is like a storm.

He doesn’t fight her as she throws anything she can get her hands on and merely tries to defend himself and beg her to stop. Blood drips into his eyes, and when he tries to clear it pain stabs his eyes. Instead he blinks until his vision is relatively clear but even that hurts.

Another glass thing he can’t make out is thrown at him and he lifts his arms to protect himself and it breaks against his arms and chest.

“ _Get outta my house!_ ”

“You don’t mean tha-”

“I do! _Get out!_ ”

Filbrick’s eyes harden. “Fine!”

He grabs a duffel bag and stuffs some clothes inside and a bit of money he’s managed to scrape up all while trying to keep his blood off of everything.

“No! Don’t grab anything! I paid for all this! You don’t get _shit!_ ”

Filbrick grits his teeth and finishes packing as much as he can and rushes out of the house. “Fine! I don’t need you!”

“And don’t even bother taking the car!”

“Why do I need your stupid car anyway?!” Filbrick demands and rushes out of the house.

A few blocks away he stutters to a stop and takes a deep, shaky breath to gather himself and bite back the sobs that want to escape. His only home gone and his own mother doesn’t want him because he took _one_  step out of line and actually met people that care about him… met someone that loved him. It shouldn’t hurt knowing all of that, but it does hurt. It hurts a lot.

Filbrick ducks into an alley and allows him to cry a little. He doesn’t know how long he stays there exactly, but it’s long enough that his cuts are scabbing over.

_Still glass,_  he thinks and plucks out the remains of the lamp in his arms, still blinking blood out of his eyes, but he’d afraid to do anything with his eyes. When he’s sure he’s gotten most of them he tries to figure out what the _hell_  he’s gonna do now that he’s homeless.

_Well, there’s always… but would they?… I’ve got no choice._

"Cass! Get the door!” Ma Johnson calls.

“On it, Ma!” Cassandra calls and makes her way to the door. “Who is it?!”

“Filbrick…”

She’s surprised to hear that it’s him and opens the door immediately. “What’re you doing here so la- ohmygod! What happened?!”

Filbrick is standing there with glass stuck in his face- especially near the eyes- and cuts on neck and arms from what she can see and there’s dried tears and blood on his face. He looks roughed up and he has a duffel bag on his slumped shoulder.

When he doesn’t answer she grabs his hand and guides him inside. “Ma! Fil’s hurt!”

Ma Johnson walks into the room and puts her hand over her heart. “What happened?!”

Filbrick shakes his head and remains quiet.

“Cass, go grab my bag, the peroxide, cotton balls and bandaids,” Ma Johnson orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” she replies and makes her way into the bathroom.

She can’t help but wonder what happened to Filbrick. She hurriedly grabs the objects her ma’s requested as well as a pair of tweezers on a hunch there aren’t any in the first aid kid and then makes her way back out and finds Filbrick sitting in the kitchen quietly with her mother hovering over him.

“Got ‘em, Ma,” Cassandra says as she places the objects on the table.

There’s a long silence as Ma Johnson works on Filbrick. Cassandra’s never been so grateful that her mother’s a nurse.

“What happened, son?” Ma Johnson asks as she uses a damp cloth to gently clean the cuts on and around his eyes.

“Got a vase and whatever else thrown at me,” Filbrick informs. “Got as much glass out as I could.”

“Who threw it at you?” Ma Johnson asks while she works on him.

Filbrick stays silent and refuses to even turn his head in her direction..

Cassandra’s gaze narrows. He only does that when he’s trying to lie or avoid telling the truth.

“Filbrick, tell us. Please, we only want to help,” Ma Johnson insists.

“… Ma did it…”

“Your mother?” Ma Johnson asks.

Cassandra stomps her foot, temper flaring. “I _knew_  she’d hurt you! I just _knew_  it would happen sooner or later!”

“Cassandra lower your voice!”

She quiets at her mother’s order and fumes quietly.

Filbrick bites his bottom lip and says quietly, “Ma Johnson… I didn’t know where else to go… she kicked me out…”

Ma Johnson seems to have taken her daughter’s temper and growls in the middle of wrapping his eyes, “That woman! Hurting and kicking out her own son?!”

Filbrick’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise upon seeing the normally mild mannered woman having a temper and he shares a surprised look with his girlfriend.

“Ma’am?”

Ma Johnson puts a hand on her hips and says, “You’ll stay here with us.”

Filbrick makes a choking noise and turns his head in her direction with shock written on his features. “Are you sure?!”

“Yes. You’ll be set up in the guest room,” she says while getting back to taking care of his cuts and bruises. “Cassandra, go set it up while I take him to the hospital for more care.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she says and walks away with her eyes glancing at Filbrick worriedly as he’s led out the door.

* * *

## Scars I

Ages: 18 & 18

* * *

After he’s healed he takes to wearing shades- his eyes underneath are scarred and his left eye is completely blind despite the doctor’s best efforts. Luckily his right eye is still fully functioning. There’s a scar on his cheek that he can’t hide under shades and he takes to rubbing it self-consciously- especially when he’s nervous.

The first day Cassandra saw him was the hardest- he was scared she’d reject him and he’d lose his best friend… he should’ve known better- she’s never been that type of girl.

Now sometime after that he sits on his bed with Cassandra sitting in front of him.

Cassandra traces each scar on his forearms and memorizes where they are- a habit she’s taken to recently in their alone time- especially after their being married.

She kisses each scar softly and then gently takes off his sunglasses and kisses each eye.

He relaxes under her gentle kisses and keeps his eyes closed even after she’s done.

“Love you, Fil,” she murmurs while kissing the scar on his cheek.

“Love you, too, Cass,” he murmurs back.

* * *

## Twins

Ages: 46 & 47

* * *

“You go ahead and name ‘em,” Cassandra says.

Filbrick’s brain goes dead. He’s terrible with names, but any names he had in mind before are gone now.

_Think, think, think!_

“Uh… Stan…ford and- uh- Staaannnley,” he manages and stands there with a terrible poker face.

“… Really, Fil?”

He blushes bright red and rubs the back of his neck. “Well…. I panicked.”

Cassandra laughs and shakes her head. “You’re adorable!”

“We’re not keeping those names, are we?” Filbrick asks.

She’s quiet for a moment, but then she smiles softly “… actually, yeah… I like ‘em.”

He’s surprised, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

Later Filbrick finds himself lost in his thoughts. He smiles as he looks down at his sleeping family- his _real_ family…

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ma Johnson asks as she enters the room.

Filbrick blushes lightly at being caught and answers, “I’m just… happy… really happy.”

“You deserve it,” she replies while rubbing his back. “Keep your heart, boy… it’s a beautiful one.”

Filbrick smiles at Ma Johnson- more of a mother than the one that birthed him ever was. “I’ll do my best, Ma…”

Cassandra smiles a little to herself hearing that.

* * *

_What happened between then and now?_ She wonders to herself.

* * *

## Scars II

Ages: 31 & 32

* * *

Filbrick holds his sons, bouncing them as they cry.

“Sleep, babies, sleep,” he begs quietly as they continue to cry. “Mommy’s trying to get some sleep.”

They grow quiet after a while, but he doesn’t stop bouncing them.

A tiny six fingered hand reaches for his glasses and he jerks his head back.

“No, you don’t wanna see my face,” he assures.

A five fingered hand reaches out and knocks the glasses off of his face and he half panics they’ll start crying again, terrified of him.

Instead of crying like he expects, their fingers gently touch his face. He turns his head so he can see both of them and finds them each smiling at him.

Strange- that’s not the reaction he usually gets.

Instead of scrambling to get his glasses on, he sits down in Ma Johnson’s rocking chair and relaxes with his boys in his arms.

* * *

## Miscarriage

Ages: 78 & 80

* * *

Filbrick paces in the waiting room of the hospital, wearing a hole in the floor as he waits for news on his pregnant wife who ended up in an accident with a drunk driver. He closed up shop upon getting the news.

"You might as well put your pacing to use and put Stan to sleep,” Ma Johnson says while bouncing Stanford on her lap as he sleeps on her shoulder.

The boys are three and soon to be four. Filbrick’s managed to get a pawnshop up off the ground and a decent home with a decent income so far (even if it’s a bit tight with the spending) and all without a high school diploma. They got a car and so now everything’s much better from the time when Cassandra first got pregnant, though they’re still heavily dependent on Ma Johnson (and he will forever be grateful and will never be able to repay her for all of her kindness).

Filbrick rubs the scar on his cheek and sighs quietly. “Sorry, Ma.”

“Papa, I’m sleepy,” Stanley murmurs while holding out his hands for his father to pick him up.

“C’mon,” Filbrick grunts while picking him up.

Stanley rests his chest on his father’s shoulder and he goes to sleep as Filbrick paces.

“Mr. Pines?”

Filbrick looks up at the doctor and steps forward. “Are they alright?”

"Your wife is going to recover quickly… however I regret to inform you that the baby she was carrying is dead… she had a miscarriage in the accident, sir.”

Filbrick’s entire world stops for a moment before he’s brought back by the shifting of his son in his arms.

“Leave Stan here with me, I’ll watch over them,” Ma Johnson says.

He places Stanley on the chair next to his mother-in-law and then follows the doctor to visit his wife.

Cassandra is curled up in the hospital bed crying, arms around her middle.

Filbrick’s shoulders go slack and he trudges forward and gently takes her hand.

She turns into him and buries her face in the crook of his neck, sobs tearing through her lips. “Gone… our baby girl’s gone… it’s all my fault.”

“No, no, it’s not,” he murmurs.

“My fault,” she whimpers while clutching his shirt.

He knows no matter what he says she won’t believe it so he stays quiet and hugs her close.

* * *

## Run In

Ages: That & Age

* * *

It was a few months after the miscarriage. Filbrick had both boys with him while walking to get groceries since Cassandra’s not exactly in the right state of mind for all of that stuff.

And then he ran into the last person he ever wanted to see in this life.

His mother.

He could smell the alcohol before she even got close.

He’s frozen the instant he sees her- ragged and gray, stumbling in dingy sneakers and pulling a thin jacket over her thin frame.

His hand tightens on Stanley’s hands and he scoops up Stanford so that he can move quicker.

“Fil?! Is that you?” His mother asks while stumbling forward.

Filbrick pulls Stanley behind him a little and puffs up a little, but on the inside he’s fearful. “Ma.”

Curt and cold.

Professional.

He can feel his sons giving him a look of confusion- they’d never heard of their paternal grandparents nor heard that tone from his voice unless dealing with an irritable customer.

“Why so formal? Oh, is this my grandbaby?”

Filbrick takes a step back when she takes a step forward, pushing Stanley back as well.

He doesn’t want her anywhere near his sons. He can still feel the pain of being kicked out and the glass damaging his eyes fresh as the day it happened.

“Two grandbabies?! Well, why don’t you let me hold one?”

“No,” Filbrick says tightly, ready to yank Stanley into his arms and run.

“Why not? You’re mine so you’ve got to listen to me. You’re supposed to listen to your parents. Now, gimme my-”

She had reached out as if to grab Stanford and Filbrick jerks away so she can’t touch them.

“No. I don’t want you anywhere near them. I don’t want you in their lives.”

“But that’d be a lie.”

“It wouldn’t be after what you did when you found out they were coming.”

“Filbrick, let me see them,” she says sternly.

“I meant what I said. You’re not allowed to be apart of their lives.”

He bends low and grabs Stanley in his other arm and storms past her. He ignores the slurs she screams after him and merely tells his boys about the dinner Gramma Johnson will be making to distract them, but he knows they’re both looking over their shoulder at the woman stumbling after them.

* * *

## Death of Blood

Ages: Some & Thing

* * *

When he received the news he had no idea how to react. His mother- the woman that isolated him from people, hurt him and caused him to go blind in one eye, and kicked him out into the streets- was dead.

He sits in the living room in his chair, looking at the television even though it’s not turned on.

His sons are at school and he’s had no customers today so he feels no need to hide or put on a mask- not that he needs one. He’s just… shocked.

Cassandra walks over and takes his hand in hers. “How’re you holding up?”

He grimaces. “I…”

He’s never been a man of many words, but this is exceptionally terrible for him.

Cassandra settles onto the arm of his chair and says, “You’re confused. You don’t know how to feel?”

He nods.

“I shouldn’t miss her- _I don’t._  She… she was a terrible mother, but…”

“You can’t help it.”

He gently pulls her so she’s in his lap and he cuddles with her for comfort. He finds head resting on her shoulder at some point and he closes his eyes as her fingers start to comb through his hair.

She begins humming a tune- a tune he’s heard her hum since he first met her and later heard her mother hum several times. He begins humming along to the familiar tune and calms down to the point his eyes close underneath the sunglasses and drifts off.

* * *

## Death of a Mother

Ages: Eff & That

* * *

The death of Ma Johnson rattled the entire family, but it seemed to rattle Filbrick most of all.

This woman took him in when he had no place to go and supported him in ways his own flesh and blood never would. Even if it was her daughter that taught him how to be more… human, it was  _her_  that taught him to be more _humane_  and she had a good head on her shoulders so she could straighten both of theirs out.

He refused to let his sons let him cry. He came off as quite emotionless when they received the news, but Cassandra knew that once the boys were in bed and he was in their room he would bawl like a baby.

She enters the bedroom and finds him covering his mouth and his shades are resting on the bedside table.

She makes a little noise being on his blind side and then kneels in front of him. “Hey, hun…”

He opens his eyes and looks at her but unable to speak because of the tightness in his throat.

“Stop that thinking right now,” she snaps. “I can see it in your eyes. She was as much your mother as she was mine. We’re both hurting. Sides you did all the comforting earlier.”

He lowers himself to rest his forehead on hers.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore and she knows it. He’s never been good with emotions, but she and her mother have helped him through as much as he would let them.

“Just breathe and let it out,” she says.

He takes a deep breath and then chokes out a sob.

“That’s it, let it out…”

* * *

Maybe that was it… maybe that’s what finally broke him. Losing so much he finally lost something that kept him from snapping into becoming something he hasn’t ever been.

He tried so hard not to become like his father- a deadbeat that was never there for his family- that he neglected to become the monster that was his mother.

He threw their son out into the night just like she did and let the wolves get him. He’ll have to survive in the cold world on his own with no support.

Cassandra prays life will take it easy on her baby and that he’ll not grow up to be like his father.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, folks! That's it. That's pretty much the whole history of Fil and Cass' relationship I have in my head.


End file.
